My Best Friend's Boyfriend (A Modern Romeo & Juliet)
by shineeluvsme
Summary: Rocky tried to make Cece and Logan get along now that she is dating him. "Spend two weeks together..." But on their first meeting together they've already fallen for each other. They begin seeing each other behind Rocky's back...


**Chapter 1**

Rocky held Logan's hand as they make their way towards Cece.

"Cece!" Rocky yelled out. Cece stuck her head out of her locker and looked Rocky's way. Her smiling face quickly turned into a frown once she laid her eyes on Logan.

"Logan..." she said in disbelief and disgusted.

"Cece..." Logan copied.

"Come on guys! Can't y'all get along?" Rocky pleaded.

Cece continued to look at Logan in disgust. "How can I get along with a person I can't stand!?" she questioned angrily.

"Right back at you!" Logan stormed back. They both angrily looked the opposite direction.

"You know what?! You two..." Rocky began, she reached out to Cece's hand. Cece was bewildered. Rocky combined it with Logan's.

"What are you doing?!" Logan exclaimed.

"I want you guys to be friends. So I can hang out with my boyfriend and my best friend at the same time without you both fighting and spitting on each other all the time." Rocky explained.

"Oh Rocky... You're so gullible. Like I will get along with this...BOY!" Cece stormed.

Logan's heart felt a sudden stab.

"Offensive." he advised.

Cece stuck a tongue at him, he did the same.

"Stop it you two!" Rocky demanded.

"Just one day... you two will get along. Let's do this. I won't hang out with neither of you unless you get along."

"But Rocky. That's not fair." Cece lectured.  
"Tell me about it." Logan agreed.

"Not everything in life has to be fair." Rocky insured.

"Fine! What do I have to do to get this over with? " Cece shouted.

"Hang out for two weeks... We'll see if there will be progress in y'all's relationship." Rocky answered.

Logan quickly removed his hand from Cece's and took Rocky's.

"Starting from today..." Rocky began, disconnected her hand from Logan's again.

"Y'all will hang out. I'll see you guys later." Rocky finished and walked away, looking back smiling at them then raising up her thumb.

"I-I can't believe this..." Cece studdered.

"Let's just go..." Logan demanded and took Cece's hand rushing towards the school's exit.

"Where are we going?! We still have school." Cece noted.

"Since when did you care about school?" Logan questioned.

"Now that I think of it...-" Cece paused, then following Logan's lead. He rolled his eyes and continued to walk out the double doors.

He walked and walked for minutes.

Cece followed him, "Well this is awkward... and boring. I never knew I would say this but I would rather be in class than hang out with you." she said.

"You know if you didn't set a bad impression the first time we met, we could've been better friends." Logan nagged. He tucked his hands in his pocket.

"I just suck at having jobs alright?"

"And you must be really good at argueing right?" Logan screamed.

"Tell me... Tell me why you hate me so much Logan?"

"Then you... Cece. Tell me why you hate me so much Cece?"

"You want me to go first?! FINE! YOU'RE SUCH A IGNORANT JERK!" She shouted, crossing her hands in front of her chest.  
"And you're a obnoxious lazy little brat." Logan claimed.

"I know that you think of me that way. And I am. But it's me. And if you hate me for that than fine. I don't need to get along with you if you don't like me for me." Cece snapped.

Logan was speechless. All he could do was stare at Cece and took her in even more. Right now he saw that she was a completely different person, not a obnoxious person he knew before.

"Wow Cece. You sure left me speechless..." he murmured.

Cece took a look at him.

_Wow he looks desperate right now... ,_she thought.

"Let's go someplace else to talk..." He insisted.

Cece nodded in agreement.

They headed over to the nearby park, when they had arrive the sun began to set.

"Maybe we should go, it's getting late." Cece begged, she held onto Logan's arm and pulled him away. He stopped her.

"I really need to talk to you." he said. He looked at her seriously.

_You're not joking..., _she thought.

"Fine but make it quick." she insured.

He pulled her to a nearby lake.

"I didn't know this kind of place exist in Chicago." Cece commented.

"Well believe it."

They both took in the view.

Cece took a small look at Logan, _He doesn't look like a jerk anymore._

When he caught her eyes she quickly look away. He smiles.

_She doesn't seem like a annoying lazy brat anymore..., _he thought.

_I can never fall for her. Never. Rocky's my girlfriend..._

"Cece... I'm sorry I called you a obnoxious little brat." Logan apologized.

Cece stared at him. He focused on the view still.

"It's alright. And I'm sorry too... I never knew this side of you." Cece confirmed.

_I can actually fall for him. Right here. Right now. But I won't. For Rocky's sake._

"Do you like this side of me?" Logan asked.

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" Cece indicated.

"Just curious. Don't fall for me."

Cece rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't." she replied.

"I wasn't finished..." Logan mumbled.  
"What do you mean?" Cece questioned.

"From the moment I started going out with Rocky, I felt a connection to you Cece." he confessed.

"What kind of connection?"

"You really want to know?" Logan began to lean towards Cece.

_Couldn't Be., _she thought.

Logan begin to lean closer to Cece, his lips were an inch from hers. Cece's eyes widened by the second, her heart telling her to stop... her mind stopped functioning...

_Think about Rocky, Cece... THINK... STOP THIS! NOW! You can't fall for HIM! NOT NOW! _, she thought.

Now Logan's lips were only three CM away from hers.

"We can't..." Cece pointed out, she quickly looked away.

"I know we can't." Logan agreed. He backed away from her.

"I'm sorry Cece. I know I shouldn't." he continued.

"Don't be. It's my fault too..."

Logan reached out and grasp Cece's hand.

"We must not tell Rocky about this..." he insured.

"I know... If we do, we'll hurt her." Cece agreed.

"Ima go now." Cece began to get up and leaving quite fast.

"Cece!" Logan yelled after her.

Cece stopped and looked back.

"Meet me back here. Tomorrow." he spoke.

"I'll be waiting." He moved a piece of her hair away from her eyes.

"I- Okay." Cece responded.

As she walk away, she thought.

_It's obvious Cece... You've already fallen for him._

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
